ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shutdown
Shutdown is the 52nd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space. A large starship passes by. Onboard, a crew works to maintain the ship. Crewmember: Approaching Batarge III, Captain. Captain: Good. Keep her steady. We need to recharge soon. Crewmember: Yes sir. Captain, to alien crewmember: How are the systems, Sarok? Sarok: Systems are running normally, sir. Captain: Excelle- Sarok: Wait sir... (checks system) There seems to be a small system malfunction. Captain: What type of system malfunctio- Crewmember 2: Sir, approaching storm. Captain: Display, Pilot. A storm with lightning in it appears on a screen. Captain: That's impossible. Sarok: Actually, it's quite possible with a large amount of electricity and- Captain: Maybe later Sarok. Crewmember 2: Storm approaching! The ship shakes and the lightning cuts off. Crewmember: Power's been breached, Captain! Captain: Sarok! Show me where the malfunction is. Sarok: Databanks, Captain. Scene cuts to the Captain and Sarok running through the corridors of the ship. They enter a dark room with technology, computers, screens and hardware. A figure in a hood kneels over one of the hardwares. Captain, pointing his blaster: Halt! Don't make any sudden movements. The figure stops, sighs and puts his hands up. Captain, pointing his blaster: Get up. The figure gets up. Captain: I need your name and mission. The figure is silent. The ship shakes again. Sarok: Captain, we're now in the storm. Captain: Take him to the command center. A minute later, the three arrive at the commander center where lightning is striking the haul of the ship and the ship is shaking. Crewmember: Sir, Communications are down. Captain, to the hooded figure: Who are you? And what did you do? Crewmember 3: Captain, spacecraft closing in. Figure: And that, Captain, is my ride. The figure removes his hood revealing Brandon. Brandon smiles. Brandon runs for it. Captain: Get him! The Captain and some crewmembers catch up with Brandon who is at an airlock. Captain: Halt! Brandon: Sorry but I'm in a rush (opens airlock) Banzai! Brandon jumps out and lands in the cargo bay of Sparky whose in spaceship mode. The hatch then closes. Captain: Magnetfy them! If we're going down they're coming with us. Theme Song The ships then manage to land within a base on the planet. The hatches for the airlock seal. The Captain, Sarok and a couple of crewmembers depart from the ship and head over to Sparky. Sarah and Coco step out. Captain: I am Captain Russel of the Rapisseau IV. I demand to see official papers of you're being here. Coco: Is there are a problem, officer? Russel: I believe that you have a criminal aboard. Sarah: Criminal? We don't have any criminals. Brandon, stepping out in his normal outfit: What's going on? Russel: There he is. Arrest him. Brandon, surprised: What did I do? Russel: Tresspass on federal property and steal from our databanks. Brandon: You left the door open and I was um... borrowing it. Russel: Regulations are Regulations. The lights flicker. Sarok, with scanner in hand: Sir, I am receiving activity in the area. Sarah: What type of activity? Russel: That's for our ears only. Sarah, to Brandon: Why would you steal from a starship anyways? Brandon: I didn't know. Coco said he knew a place to know more about the new Omnitrix. Sarah glares at Coco. Coco: What?! He asked. Sarah: Usually you recommend a free place. Coco: This IS the free place. Batarge III. Planet for refueling and data transmissions. We just needed some directions. Russel, approaching the team: Intervening with the course of a starship is against regulations. I'll see to it that you three are noted. (to device) Activate Airlock. Crewmember, over device: Sir, the airlock won't activate. Sarok: A malfunction? Russel, to Brandon: Is this you're doing? Brandon: What? Russel: There was a malfunction on board the ship. You were on the ship. Brandon: I only got the information I needed. I didn't break anything. Coco: It was probably just a passing current. There IS an electric storm outside. Sarok: Interesting. The storm on the planet's surface seemed to be... reaching out at us from space. Russel: Well we're getting out of this storm before it catches up with us. (to Brandon) I'll have you arrested too. Brandon: With you? Nobody's here... (looks around) Where is everyone anyways? Russel: They-! (looks around) Well that's odd. This place should be populated. Coco: Probably out because of the storm. Sarok: What about the workers? Coco: Maintaince? Brandon: Alright so the airlock won't budge and nobody's here. At least it can't get any worse, right? Suddenly the powers cuts off. Darkness. Sarah: You just had to say that, didn't you? Russel: What happened to the power? Sarok: Probably a malfunction in the system somewhere. Coco: Or the electric storm knocked out a bulb. Sarah: OW! Brandon: Sorry. I can't see anything. Sarah creates an energy sphere with her hand which emits a small pink light. Sarah: Better? Brandon: Much. Coco: There should be a few flashlights around here somewhere. Every base has one. Coco goes into a room with wires, levers and boxes. He opens a box and rustles through some papers. Coco: I found some lights and a Mungul. Sarah: What's a Mungul? Sarok: Something you, Humans, refer to as a snack. Sarah: Please tell me you're not going to eat that. Coco stops as he is about to insert the Mungul into his mouth. Coco: Huh? Sarah: Gross. Coco, putting Mungul down: Here. (He throws a flashlight to everyone and keeps one for himself) That should do it. Coco closes the box and sees a big alien figure standing behind it. Alien Figure: RWAH! Coco: AH! The Figure strikes at Coco throwing him into the starship. Two crewmembers pull out their blasters. The figure advances at them. Brandon: Looks like It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher comes behind the alien figure, grabs it and attempts to throw it but the figure grabs his hands. Crusher: Uh oh. The alien figure throws Crusher in the same direction as he threw Coco. Coco gets up and rubs his head. He looks up and sees Crusher coming through. He jumps out of the way and Crusher slams against the starship. Russel: My crew is in there! Crusher, getting up: I got him! Crusher throws himself at the creature. The creature electrocutes Crusher who falls back and transforms back into Brandon. Russel fires at the alien figure. The figure screeches out and retreats into a long and dark hallway. One of the crewmembers is unconscious. Russel: Sarok, get the medic. Sarah: Is he going to be okay? Russel: I don't know. Don't worry we have a great medic on our ship. A crewmember steps out of the ship with a medical bag which makes him the medic of the ship. Medic: What in space did you call me out for Russel? The ship starts shaking. People start screaming and I spill my plate all over the floor. Sarok is cleaning that. I have duties to perform to. Brandon giggles. Medic: What's the matter? Hiccups? Brandon: No... You just said um... (giggles) duties. Coco: Real mature, Tennyson. Medic: Well now you're friend here is quite interesting. Different minerals and substances replacing the skin. I've seen something similar to this. Coco: Y-You have? Medic: Yes. And I cured it. I was the one who invented its name. Jonesosobio. Named after me. Russel: Jones. My crewmember. Jones: Alright. Alright. Jones kneels over the crewmember and scans him. Russel: Is he going to be alright? Jones: He's unconscious. He'll come around. (to other crewmember) Send him to the sickbay, would you? Russel: And bring back five more crewmembers. Armed. Jones, surprised: What happened? Russel: We were attacked by a creature. Brandon: We all were. Russel: We're going to find that thing. Sarah: We should try and get the power on first though. Russel: That's your objective. Whoever you are. My objective is somewhat different from yours. It's to keep my people safe. Sarok: Captain. It would be wise if we activate the power. We are at little advantage when we can not see who or what to attack or interact with. Russel: Alright Sarok... We'll turn the power on so we can get the creature. Brandon: And find out what's going on. Come on. Russel: I'm the Captain here. I give the commands. Brandon: And I'm the alien shapeshifter who managed to get onto your ship and survive an attack from that same creature. Let's go. Brandon walks down the hallway that the creature went through. Sarah and Coco follow him. They are then followed by Russel, Sarok, Jones and the other five crewmembers. They navigate down the long, empty, dark and cold tunnel. Sarah: It's cold in here. Russel: Batarge III is an ice planet. People usually come to the base to keep warm. Sarah: What about you? Why were you coming to Batarge III? Russel: We needed to refuel. Sarok: We still do, Captain. Jones: Fuel or not, I'm getting on this rock and getting something to eat that isn't a Mungul lying around here for who knows how long. Coco: It looked good. Jones: It's not. Trust me. I'm the Doctor. The flashlights flicker. Sarok: Strange. Activity is off the scale. Brandon: Glad to know we're ghost hunting now. I didn't end up that great last time. Sarok: I am not hunting the unexplained. I am collecting information on the readings. Russel: Means we're getting close to something? Sarok: Maybe... or something is getting close to us. The team and the crew walk by. Eye glow in the darkness behind them. They all enter a room. It's messy. Sarah: What a mess. Russel: Whatever happened here was no accident. Coco: Look. Everyone looks and sees some cart-like transports at the back of the room. Coco: Transport to the other sector of the base. The emergency power should be able to take us. Brandon: There's more to this place? Sarok: Batarge III is a popular resting site. Or should I say was. Russel: Where is the power switch located? Sarok activates his scanner which creates a holographic projection of the base. Sarok: In the center. We have to take this transport system to the west side and manage to access the core under the generator. Jones: Well I'm hungry so forget you ladies. Jones storms through the crowd and sees Sarah. Jones: Oh but after you. Sarah: Thank you. Coco, opening the cart door: But here's your door. Sarah: Thanks, Coco. Sarah steps in. Jones then gets in rudely followed by Brandon and Russel. Coco takes the next cart with Sarok and the crewmembers. The system then activates and the carts roll out. Brandon, to Russel: I suppose you're in a partnership with Batarge or something. Russel: We come to this planet twice a year to check on how things are. More times for resting or refueling. Brandon: Why DO people come here so often? Russel: I don't know... Maybe because of the humongous generator. Jones: Legend says you can see it from Space. Sarah: I'd check that out but I'm stuck in a mine cart ride in a space base on blackout. Brandon: It can't get any worse than that, right? The ride stops. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: Yeah? Sarah: Would you it kill you to stop saying that? Growling is heard. Russel: The creature... It's here... Crewmembers yell. Everyone in Cart 1 turns and sees a big grey yeti-like creature attacking the crewmembers. Russel shoots the creature. The creature yells and sees them. Brandon: Great... Now he wants us. Russel: As long as they leave my men alone. Brandon: Swampfire seems good for this. Brandon selects the Swampfire hologram, slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Aw man. Totally not what I asked for. Sarah turns and sees a tunnel. Sarah: I see a maintenance passageway. Russel: Sarok? Sarok: I heard. Sarok and Coco jump down from their cart onto the ledge followed by the crewmen. They make their way to the passageway. BrandonBot: I have nothing to hack. Russel, pulling out blaster: I'm going to have to finish this. Jones: Russel don't! That's a living creature. Russel: ...I know what it is. BrandonBot: I'll take that (grabs blaster) Russel: What are you doing? BrandonBot: Hacking, duh. (releases) Russel fires at the yeti and it gets stuck in an energy field. Russel: How did- BrandonBot: If I told you how I did it, it would come up as ones and zeroes. Jones and Sarah jump from the cart to the ledge followed by Russel. BrandonBot is about to make his leap when the creature grabs him. BrandonBot: AH! (Is shaken) Looks like I need to zap out of this. BrandonBot zaps the creature and is released from the grip. He lands on the ledge and meets everyone at the passageway which is locked. Sarok: Passageway is locked. BrandonBot: Allow me. BrandonBot hacks the door and it unlocks and opens. BrandonBot transforms back into Brandon and everyone heads through the passageway. Later, they are wondering around the tunnel. Coco: This passage should direct us straight to the core. Brandon: Um.. You're welcome? Sarah: We still have to find out what's going on. Brandon: Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands. A door opens and everyone walks out into a large room. Brandon: Whoa. Sarok: The Core. A large core stands before them; deactivated. Coco whistles. Growling is heard again. Three Yeti-Alien Creatures appear from the shadows. Russel: Three against Ten? I'm liking those odds. One of the creatures sends an electric attack at the crewmember who apporched them. All of them get knocked out. Jones: I'll attend to them. Watch my back (runs out) Russel: Alright... Three against Four. Brandon: I like them even more. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes and alien transformation. He transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! Russel: I never seen that species before. Diamondhead: Oh yeah? Well let me show you how its done. Diamondhead charges at the creatures. One of them fires an electric blast but Diamondhead leaps and grabs onto one of them. He tries to grab Diamondhead but he hangs in there. Diamondhead fires some projectiles at another one. They hit the ground and form a crystal cell to trap the creature in. The one Diamondhead is on finally grabs him and throws him into the core. Sarok: The core. I need to activate it. Russel: Is there nothing you can do here? Sarok: I would be more of an assistance in my field, Captain. Russel: Alright. Sarok goes to the core and programs. Diamondhead gets up and fires diamond projectiles. They slap it away. Diamondhead: These guys are getting tough. Diamondhead forms a sword hand but is grabbed by one of the creatures while the third approaches. Diamondhead struggles to escape but the grip is too tight. Sarah: Ette Stupescereia! Sarah stuns the approaching creature. The creature falls over. Coco: How'd you do that? Sarah: Magic Spell that I've been practicing. Coco: Magic isn't real? Sarah: Then what was that? Coco, hesitating: ...Something that isn't magic. The third one attempts to electrocute Diamondhead. Diamondhead laughs. Diamondhead: Sorry dude but crystal is immune to electricity. The third creature is shot and falls over. It is revealed that Russel shot it. Diamondhead: What did you-? Russel: Set on Stun... I could've killed it. But its a living being. Everyone deserves a chance at life nobody what. Jones smiles. Diamondhead turns back into Brandon. Sarok: There's an issue. The core is ready but the power isn't coming from the generator. It's dead. Russel: What can we do? Brandon: Reverse the Pa-Junction Factor? Russel, Sarah and Coco look at him questionably. Sarok: We need an alternative power source for the generator then the core will function. Brandon: Alright. I'll go. Where's the generator? In a closet or something? (looks around) Sarah: It's- Um... It's outside. Close up on Brandon's face. Brandon: Oh... When the view zooms out, he is in a spacesuit at an emergency airlock. Sarok: Once the generator is activated, the core will function again. Brandon: Got it. I think... Brandon steps outside and closes the airlock behind him. Brandon climbs the side of the building as the winds blow across him. He continues climbing until he gets to the generator. Brandon: That's a BIG generator. Coco, over the Omnitrix: You only got one chance at this. You won't be able to keep the spacesuit. Brandon: I know. I know. (to Omnitrix) I hope you hear that Omnitrix. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Oh yeah! (looks at generator) Time to create some currents! Electrix grabs the generator and charges it up. It activates slightly but deactivates again. Electrix: It's not working. I need something stronger... Something- Electrix hears thunder. He looks up and sees the electric storm. Electrix: Something electric! Electrix throws his hands it then air and begins to glow. Thunder is heard once more and then lightning strikes at Electrix. He groans and struggles but absorbs the lightning and throws it back at the generator which powers up. The core then activates and power is restored. Later, the Mechanics sort things out with the federal crew, take care of the creatures and more people arrive to use the base. Sarah: Looks like everything is back to normal here. Brandon: Nothing we ever do is normal, cous. Russel, walking up to the team: Thank you for helping me see the right way again. Brandon: Anytime. Oh and here. (gives information disk) You deserve it more than me. Russel goes back to the Rapisseau IV and it takes off back into space. Sarah, to Brandon: Why were you wearing that hood anyways? Brandon: It's a hood cape. I found it on of the planets we tried out. I think its cool. Coco: It looks lame. So how are we going to find the new Omnitrix now? Brandon: I guess we're going to have to go the long-way-around. View shows the base from the outside as the yeti-creatures run around in a distance from the base. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Captain Russel *Sarok *Jones *Crewmembers *The Mechanics *Aliens Aliens Used *Crusher *BrandonBot (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Swampfire) *Diamondhead *Electrix Villains *Electric Alien Yeti-like Creatures Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called Blackout *This is the fourth episode that Brandon dressed in a different outfit than what he normally wears; the first being Heroes with his superhero costume, the second being After Party with a tuxedo and the third being Party Time with a top hat and bowtie. *Brandon was going to wear a top hat while downloading the information. *The Crew of the Starship was inspired by Star Trek **The planet was going to be called Rigel III as a reference to Star Trek but it seemed too canon and the idea was replaced with the crew. *Batarge III comes from Battery and Charge. The III stands for Three which is the superscript used in the formula for a kilowatt. *Rapisseau IV comes from Rapid and Vaisseau which means Ship in French * Sarah uses a spell from the Sorceress' spell book for the first time. * The term "Reverse the Pa-Junction Factor" was first used on Chaturn as a spin on The Third Doctor's phrase "Reverse the Polarity" Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc